Six Flags Discovery Kingdom
Six Flags Discovery Kingdom (formerly known as Six Flags Marine World, Marine World, The New Marine World Theme Park, and Marine World Africa USA) is a 135-acre (55 ha) animal theme park located in Vallejo, California, roughly halfway between San Francisco and Sacramento on Interstate 80. The park includes a variety of roller coasters and other amusement rides. Discovery Kingdom has been part of the Six Flags chain of amusement parks since 1999. Rides and attractions Roller coasters Thrill rides Family rides Water rides Kiddie rides Looney Tunes Seaport (formerly Popeye's Seaport from 1997 through 1998) Tava's Jungleland Thomas Town Upcharge attractions * Skycoaster – Riders are harnessed to two long cables and hoisted 100 ft above the park. The riders must pull a ripcord and drop within 6 ft of the ground before swinging back and forth for a few minutes. Prices range from $35 for a single rider, $40 for a double (two fliers), and $45 for a triple (three fliers). * TRS: Thunder Road Speedway – A high-speed go cart track near The Joker. Ride duration is 7 minutes. * Rockwall Climbing Challenge – Riders climb a 45 ft rock wall. Animal attractions * Shark Experience – Guest gets to go "underwater" with sharks as they travel on a moving walkway through an underwater tunnel showing various sharks. Species on display include sandbar sharks, blacktip reef sharks, zebra sharks, and nurse sharks. * Jocko's Walrus Experience – Guest can get face to face with the park's two walruses. Walrus training sessions may also be scheduled throughout the day. Featured in the film 50 First Dates. * Stingray Bay – Located in Ocean Discovery, guests can touch live southern stingrays. * Penguin Passage – Located in Ocean Discovery, guests can come face to face with African penguins. * Seal Cove – Also Located in Ocean Discovery guests can feed California sea lions and Pacific harbor seals. reopened in mid-year 2016 after renovations * Alligator Isle – An exhibit featuring American alligators.. * Butterfly Garden – Guests enter a large, glass-enclosed butterfly garden filled with exotic butterflies. * Tava's Elephant Trails – Asian elephants program. * Cougar Rocks – Guests can get up close to the park's four cougars. * Odin's Tiger Island – Home of the park's endangered Bengal and Amur tigers. * Giraffe Encounter – Guests can get up close and feed the giraffes. * Lion's Den – African lion exhibit. * Dolphin Harbor – Educational dolphin demonstration presentation. * Sea Lion Stadium – Located in Ocean Discovery, home of the park's California sea lion, Pacific harbor seal, andsmall-clawed otter show. * Toyota Stadium - The park's main dolphin show venue; guests can also get up close to the bottlenose dolphins at the viewing windows behind the stadium. Toyota is the sponsor of this display. * Odin's Temple of the Tiger – Home to the new Odin's Temple of the Tiger Show, a large amphitheater for guests to view the new show. A small exhibit for viewing the tigers is located outside the stadium. * Animal Nursery – Home to baby animals and animals with special needs. * Reptile Discovery - Located in Tava's Jungleland, guest can view various reptile species. [[Category:Real life amusement parks with fanon content] Category:Six Flags Category:Amusement parks Category:Amusement parks in the United States